Red vs blue vs EVA
by Spartan036
Summary: Follow the adventures of both red and blue team as they experience that will impact their world. It used to be red vs blue now its red and blue vs WILLE.


Today is a moderately warm day in blood gulch, well always a moderately warm day because somehow the temperature doesn't change at all in here though in fact, everything is somehow the same thing it is. In the boxed canyon is two bases, the left has a blue flag and the right has a red one. Its quite obvious there's a civil war going on but for some reason there is no fighting, because my friend, this isn't just a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere. On top of the nearby nook is a man wearing a classic ODST helmet and a girl wearing an EOD helmet, both of them are blue. In the man's scope is two figures talking.

"Hey." The maroon one said to the orange teammate.

"Yeah?" The orange soldier asks.

"You ever wonder why were here?" Of course this was always the question, especially for private Dick Simmons and his companion, private Dexter Griff. Interaction keeps you sane in this place otherwise you would end up as a flag worshiping zealot.

"I wonder myself too, like, why are we here? Is it because of God or something? I just don't know man..." Griff replied to him as Simmons raises his eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"What?" Simmons said with confusion.

"I mean to say why are we here in this boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere! Should we be out there fighting aliens and shit?" He explained to his teammate.

"Ohh, I know its bullshit. I mean, their there fighting the good fight while we are standing here protecting the flag from the blues! How did this war start anyway?" Griff sighs.

"And what was all that stuff about God and all?" Simmons asks.

"Never mind..." Griff grimaces.

"...Wanna talk about it?" Simmons replied.

"For the last time, no!" He shouted. In the distance is ODST blue team member, behind him is the girl leaning on the rock wall as they look at the two bicker and bitch at each other. The armored soldier takes off his helmet to reveal to be Shinji Ikari but not the one you know.

"Uh, why take off you helmet?" The girl asks.

"My air conditioner is broke and its fucking hot." Shinji replied.

"Well good luck getting your head blown off-oh shit my air conditioner is broke too..." She sighs and removes her helmet, Asuka Langley Shikinami is many things and a freelancer is one of them though...not the kind you would think of.

"Now you know how it feels." Shinji chuckled.

"Oh shut up..." Asuka growled as they continue to look at the red team.

"So what are they doing?" She asks as Shinji turns to her.

"What?" He asks.

"I said what are they doing, now?" Asuka repeated as Shinji sighs and lowers the sniper rifle. They've been on this sniping spot for 30 hours and her little freelancer brother has lost contact with them because of low connection in the caves, though they can see him.

"Man, I'm so sick of answering that question!" Shinji groaned.

"Hey, you have a fucking rifle and I can't see shit! because I'm not going to sit up here and rub my vagina in front of you for moral boost." Asuka countered as Shinji puts away the sniper rifle.

"Okay, look, they're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all their doing, that's all they've been doing for the last 30 hours, stand there and talk! That's what they were doing last week, that's they've been doing when you were asking me 5 minute ago so 5 minute from now when you ask me what are they doing, my answers gonna be there still just talking and there still just standing there!" Shinji yelled though Griff and Simmons don't here him, Asuka falls silent as it appears that he hurt her feelings.

"Hey, Asuka?" He calls as the freelancer turns to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go shout some insults at red team via coms?" Shinji grins which Asuka does the same also. They rise up from their cover.

"Hey reds, you suck!" She insulted as they are caught by surprise. Grif fires his assault rifle at them but misses causing the pair to laugh at his futile attempt to kill them.

"Ha, look at him trying to shoot at us! Hey dipshit, you don't use an assault rifle to shoot at long range! That doesn't do any shit to us!" Shinji laughed.

"How about you go get a sniper rifle!" Asuka continued. The reds get back into the base as the two continue to laugh at them.

"So what are they doing now?" He asks the freelancer.

"Wait, I got this!" Asuka makes a shotgun cocking sound with her battle rifle and changes her voice to sound Southern.

"Men, it has come to my attention that the blues have an advantage on all of us! And it is distance, we should give them flag!" She laughed as she made an impersonation of Sarge. Shinji laughs in response at her joke.

"I got this one too!" He adjusts his voice.

"Don't worry everyone! Private Kaworu will save the day, no matter how tight the situation is, I always find my man!" The two blue team members break into laughter. It is then the red come back...with a warthog. The two are frozen in fear.

"Okay...that might do something to us." Shinji whimpered alongside Asuka. In this type of situation, you would ask that why don't they run away? Because Asuka always cracks under pressure when faced with unexpected results alongside her younger freelancer brother, Taisuke. On the ground is the red team, for Sarge, everyday is a good day when a blue dies. Unless its Grif, it will be the greatest moment in red team history. Grif aims the machine gun at the two...but nothing comes out of it.

"What the fuck?" Grif hits it to make it work again but still nothing.

"Private Grif, not shootin at the enemy will label you as a traitor!" Sarge blared.

"Theres something wrong with the gun, I think it's jammed!" Grif replied. Meanwhile on the top, Asuka and Shinji are still standing in fear.

"Hey, aren't you a badass freelancer?" Shinji asks.

"Yeah I am but I always crack under pressure in front of unexpected situations..." Asuka replied.

"What are they doing now?" The blue team member asks.

"I think they're trying to mess with our heads...let's get back to blue base." Asuka replied to him. On the ground while hiding in a cave is two blue soldiers, the first is Taisuke Langely Shikinami who is the younger brother of Asuka and is a freelancer like her. He is wearing prefect armor with soldier chest and ODST shoulder plates. There is another soldier who is wearing an air assault armor with hazop chest plate and venerator shoulder plate. She is Mari Makinami. The two are wielding sniper rifles and DMR's.

"Uh, should we save them?" Mari asks the freelancer.

"They have a warthog and we have sniper rifles...I am very very overwhelmed..." Taisuke shuddered as he shares the same factor from his sister. Meanwhile with the red team, Grif is hitting the gun but nothing happens. Too bad Lopez isn't here because the freelancers reduced him into a head in a fit of panic.

"Wait, we could get Kaworu!" Simmons added.

"Why him!? He's like Donut!" Grif replied as the lightish-red soldier wasn't even good at all though he is a good tosser...of grenades. It is soon the two blue team members run out of the caves and firing their DMR's.

"Yeah, suck it reds!" Mari yelled while firing her weapon with Taisuke taking cover from behind a rock. The reds get out of the warthog and take cover behind it.

"Sir, if we don't repair the gun soon. I'm afraid the blues will overwhelm us, especially with the freelancers!" Simmons panicked as Sarge sighed.

"Your not going to call him, are you?" Grif asks.

"Private Kaworu, repair the gun!" Sarge ordered as the pink soldier appears.

"Hey, who was interrupting my beauty sleep-woah!" He ducks at the shot from the two blue team members then crouches to avoid fire and groups with his teammates.

"What is it sir?" Kaworu asks.

"I need you to repair the gun!" Sarge ordered as the albino nods to him.

"Don't worry Sarge, no matter how tight the situation is, private Nagisa always finds his man!" Kaworu gets up on the gun as they are shot up by a hail of bullets by the blues.

"Uh sir...there's gum in the safety lock." The red team member said.

"How in the hell did gum get on there?!" Sarge blared at him as Grif whistled with Simmons turning towards him.

"What? I couldn't stick it anywhere!" Grif replied to him.

"So you stuck it in the safety lock!?" Simmons yelled. The blue team members fallback to their base as the two freelancers cover them and fire their weapons at the red team. Yep, a typical day at blood gulch.


End file.
